Full Circle
by Murasaki Rose
Summary: The restaurant is gone but they still can't cross over. Not when HE is still there. When an old evil is unleashed in a new location, it may provide the key to their salvation. Will Fazbear's Fright finally grant them the peace they deserve? Or will Golden Freddy, "Phone Guy", the Marionette, and the children be forced to watch the tragedy of Freddy Fazbear's repeat itself?


Title: Full Circle  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Horror/Romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Major ones from the third game.  
Warnings: Violence, Slash ~i.e. male x male pairings  
Pairings: Golden Freddy x Phone Guy  
Disclaimer: Here we go...Five Nights at Freddy's and all related characters are the property/creation of Scott Cawthon. In other words, they aren't mine and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.

Author's Note: Sequel to - Ashes, Ashes, They All Fall Down

Cover image drawn by yours truly. You can find the full-size version on my Deviantart account (link is in my profile).

Flames will be used to keep me warm while I write and will only serve to make me more determined to continue. (_They may also cause me to break out in bouts of maniacal laughter._) Soooo...come at me bro.

Summary: The restaurant is gone but they still can't cross over. Not when HE is still there. When an old evil is unleashed in a new location, it may provide the key to their salvation. Will Fazbear's Fright finally grant them the peace they deserve? Or will Golden Freddy, "Phone Guy", the Marionette, and the children be forced to watch the tragedy of Freddy Fazbear's repeat itself?

I swear, Ashes wasn't supposed to have a sequel. Honest. But once I knew how the third game ended, the idea formed and the story wove together easily.

Again, MAJOR SPOILERS for the third game.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The sound of playful giggles echoed through the empty restaurant, bringing a smile to the guard's face. It wasn't often that the children left the suits to have fun. Suitless, they couldn't go any farther than the main party room or the cove, but it was enough.

Sensing the familiar presence of Golden Freddy behind him, he turned to face the other spirit. **"What is it?"**

_**"Watch."**_

Golden's form began to flicker wildly, going between the empty suit and that of a twelve year-old child like someone flipping a light switch on and off. The flickering grew faster and faster until the guard grew nauseous, an impressive feat for someone without a living body, and had to look away. A sudden burst of energy knocked him back a few meters, disorienting him enough he had to reform his "body".

_**"Sorry about that,"**_ a new but somewhat familiar voice said.

Looking in the direction of the voice, the guard was met with an astonishing sight. Golden had finally stopped shifting forms...and was now something altogether different. For the most part, he looked like an adult human though his hair was the same yellow-gold color the suit's fur was and his eyes...at first glance they appeared black, but a closer look revealed that the irises were bright blue. He was wearing a light yellow dress shirt, yellow-gold slacks, and navy blue dress shoes, bow tie, and top hat-

**"You have bear ears."**

Wiggling the appendages, Golden grinned. _**"But I don't look like a suit anymore."**_

The guard rolled his eyes, **"You don't look like you did when you were ah, alive either."** He'd made the connection between Golden and his young friend, the first of the five to go missing, years ago.

_**"Hey, I had to wait like...ten years to get you and unlike them, I grew up. I'm way older than I was back then, so why not look like it."**_ He jerked a thumb in the direction of the other spirits, **_"I also think like an adult, but they're still stuck as kids."_**

A wicked idea crossed his mind and it must have reflected in his expression because the guard was now giving him a wary look. It was all the warning he had before all 221cm of Golden's new human form tackled him to the ground.

**"Adult. Riiiight."**

_**"I'm young at heart."**_

**"You're impossible,"** the other groaned.

Laughing, Golden rolled them over and pulled the former guard into the same position they usually rested in, with the shorter man draped across his larger form, head resting on the other's chest.

Looking down into the smiling face of the other man, Golden felt the urge to try something he'd never had the chance to do before. He knew it wouldn't be the same as if they were alive, but he wanted-

Gently cupping the smaller man's face with both hands he pulled the unresisting guard into a kiss.

The physical sensations were missing, but the warmth and emotion behind the action was still there. It felt amazing.

Pulling away just far enough to press their foreheads together, he smiled. _**"This okay?"**_

The guard gave a shy smile in return, **"Yeah."**

x-x-x-x-x

A thunderous crash was the only warning the guard had before four small forms flung themselves at him and Golden, clinging to them for comfort as they trembled in fear. **"What happened?!"**

**"ThE sUiTs HaVe bEeN BrOkEn bEyOnD RePaIr."**

Done speaking, the Marionette appeared before them and raised an arm to point down one of the halls. Golden looked confused, but the guard-

**"Stay here,"** he ordered, running down the hallway.

_**"What?!"**_ That was usually his line.

He knew something was off. Should have known that HE would find a way out. Reaching the scattered remains of the animatronics, he knew he was right. Stepping through a door no one could see and few knew ever existed, he scanned the dark room, his eyes landing on a familiar figure leaning against a wall.

**"I knew it was you."**

Chuckling, the other spirit, this one clad in the purple guard uniform, gave him a mocking bow. **"You always were the observant one."**

He tried not to show how close to home that dig had hit, but judging by the smile on his face, the other knew.

**"Haven't you hurt them enough?!"**

**"Until I'm free, it will never be enough."** He gestured to the rotting Golden Bonnie suit behind him, **"and thanks to you, my body is still trapped in that damn thing."**

**"You want MY pity? The way I see it, it's your fault we're ALL here,"** he glared at the purple-clad spirit. This monster had taken something wonderful and used it in acts so foul the taint never escaped the company. When he'd found the man's corpse, he and the current employees decided it would make for an ironic sort of justice to leave him there. He was the one that convinced the uppers to rush the sealing of this room and since they were retiring the spring lock suits, no one asked about the Golden Bonnie in the back.

_**"YOU!"**_ Golden roared, startling both guards. He'd followed the energy of his guard to this room, not expecting to find his killer too.

**"I see you still have your shadow."** The purple uniformed guard smirked, **"He followed you around like a lost puppy for months. It was so easy to trick him..."**

Golden roared and took a swing at the smug spirit, stopping short when he vanished and the other gold suit jerked. Dashing between them, the guard placed his hands on Golden's shoulders. **"Let's go."**

_**"But he-"**_

**"Can't leave. Now that he's broken the others, h-he doesn't have a strong enough anchor to leave the room."** Moving his hands from the spirit's shoulders to take his hands, he gave him a sad smile. **"C'mon, the Marionette can't keep them entertained forever."**

x-x-x-x-x

**"No. No. No. No. No. No. No damn it!"** They'd found him. Those damned amusement park people had found the Golden Bonnie suit and brought it here! If HE had figured out how to move...

The familiar giggle of Balloon Boy echoed the halls confusing the former guard, breaking his train of thought. **'What the hell?'** He went back to the security room where a replica of the light blue night shift uniform was draped over a chair and three of the attraction's employees were checking over the equipment.

"So if this thing starts to move, our night guy can just lure him away with this?" one said, watching another casually flick through the glitchy cameras making a deep feeling of dread come over the spirit.

"That's the idea. I read that noise attracted these guys," he waved a hand at the box containing the shells of the toy animatronics. "They were made by the same company, so I bet they all react like that."

"I still don't see how that rotted hunk of junk could possibly move," the lone female commented.

"Dude! Didn't you read all the lore?"

"Yes, lore," the woman scowled. "Just because I'm a fan of horror, doesn't mean I think any of this is anything but urban legends gone wild."

"You gotta be kidding me! This stuff is totally real!"

Closing both panels, the third worker stepped between the other two before they got out of hand. Again.

"All right, let's compromise. Even the boss knows that something freaky was going on with the animatronics. Remember when he found the employee records and tried calling all the old surviving night guards?" Both workers nodded. "Well, none of them would talk about it. He even tried offering them money to talk and they still wouldn't say anything." He fixed his over-excited co-worker with a stern glare. "That doesn't mean that every story about the place is true." He clapped them both on the shoulders and led them out of the room, "Everything in here is working so let's move to the next room, we've still got a lot to do before the park closes."

_**"These guys are idiots. Are you sure we need to do anything?"**_

The guard gave Golden a warning look, **"Yes. You and I both know HE won't stay ah, idle for long. He's had nothing to do but practice."**

_**"It's not going to be easy. None of us have a suit to fight back with."**_ The others had been trying to move the empty suits but without endoskeletons all they had accomplished so far was popped lights and further strain on the building's already over-taxed electrical wiring.

**"Let's hope this guy can keep himself alive until we figure something out."**

x-x-x-x-x

"No fuckin' way!" Dodging an arm that came so close it knocked his hat off, the young man was just barely keeping his disbelief from interfering with his actions. He'd been warding this damn thing off for four nights straight and the over-taxed wiring in the building had finally given in, leaving him defenseless. There'd barely been time to call 911 before the thing had appeared, peering into the room from the doorframe. Now the damn building was on fire and a rotted animatronic rabbit was trying to kill him!

Tripping over his own feet, he landed painfully on the ground, gasping for air. The ventilation was already off and now the fire was taking what little good air he had left! Rolling over, he looked up and flinched backwards violently, the thing was leaning right over him, its' permanent grin mocking him in his failure. One huge hand reached towards him when suddenly something large and brown crashed into its' side. Scrambling to his feet, he saw that the Freddy suit that had once stood outside his office had been what saved him.

'_What-?_'

**"Don't think about it! Just run!"**

With the rabbit getting back to its feet and the fire still an immediate threat, the young man took the voice's advice. In the hall he could see the fire was spreading quickly and wasted no time heading for the fire exit.

He came to a jerking halt as something grabbed the back of his shirt and hoisted him off his feet, bringing him face-to-face with the molding animatronic.

_**"NO MORE!"**_ a new voice bellowed just before the rabbit was knocked off its' feet again, sending the guard crashing painfully to the ground.

**"They can't hold him off for long, you need to keep running!"** Invisible hands pulled him to his feet.

Not questioning the oddly familiar voice, he took off down the hallway once more. Above his head, a beam cracked and groaned and he felt two hands push hard on his back sending him rolling to relative safety on the opposite side of the burning beam just as it crashed behind him.

He didn't have time to wonder as flaming debris had caught the sleeves of his shirt on fire when he'd covered his head and now the cheap fabric was rapidly burning. Tearing it off and scorching his hands in the process, he continued to the fire door and pushed, only for it to rattle in place. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" Kicking the door, he could hear the sound of a padlock rattling on the other side. '_Those assholes locked me in!_' He couldn't go back, his path was completely blocked by fire!

**"Hold on!"** A transparent blue-clad figure passed by him and through the door. Seconds later the door swung open and he stumbled outside, taking deep breaths of the clean night air. Looking back at the burning building, he saw a man wearing a dark blue version of the reproduction uniform he'd been wearing. The man smiled and tipped his duty cap, **"See you on the flip side."**

Watching him fade away, the young man didn't know what he'd just seen, but he was damn sure it was no hallucination.

The wail of approaching sirens reminded him that he was still too close to the burning building and he stumbled to safety of the boardwalk just as the fire trucks pulled up.

x-x-x-x-x

Going back inside, it didn't take him long to find the others, they were standing around the burning remains of the spring lock suit and the murderer it contained.

_**"You missed it,"**_ Golden commented, not taking his eyes away from the corpse.

**"Missed what?"**

_**"The light didn't come for him. Something else did."**_

The former guard decided it was best he not ask.

Suddenly a bright light pierced the room, so white and pure it made the light of the fire appear almost black. In this light, the Marionette looked like a child in costume and the four children human, with masks of the suits they once inhabited on their heads. Smiling, the Marionette ushered the younger ones into the light, beckoning to the guard and Golden.

**"Ready?"** he asked, turning to face the other spirit who now looked fully human, eyes and ears normal, his height closer to the guard's and a Golden Freddy mask tilted back on his head.

_**"Yeah,"**_ he reached over and took one of the guard's hands. _**"Together?"**_

**"I promised, didn't I?"** he replied with a smile, wrapping his free arm around the other spirit's waist. Pushing up on his toes, he connected their mouths in a kiss just as the light enveloped them both.

x-x-x-x-x

Epilogue:

'_I can't believe I'm doing this._' A few days had passed since the fire and the young guard was still bothered by the events at the horror attraction. The fire had destroyed almost everything on site, leaving little besides the Fazbear personnel files that the owner had kept at his home. He'd managed to get his boss to give him the contact information for the guards who'd survived and hadn't gone missing and the list had been depressingly short. There was one though... the young man felt that maybe this guy...one who had survived a whole week before quitting...he thought that maybe this guy would understand. So now, just days after being released from the hospital, he was standing like a crazy person on the guy's doorstep.

'_No backing out now,_' he thought as the door opened revealing a blue-eyed man in his late forties, maybe early fifties.

"Mike Schmidt?"

Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion, they wouldn't be this damn determined.

"I...I know this'll sound crazy...and I won't blame you if you slam the door in my face...but...I think you're the only one I can talk to that won't think I'm insane."

Looking into the young man's eyes, Mike saw something familiar in his haunted gaze.

"You worked at that amusement park."

"Yeah. I-I was the night guard for Fazbear's Nightmare."

"Real or an actor?"

"Real," he cringed slightly, "They were going to add me to the attraction...even had a new uniform made so I'd look "authentic" while I worked." He took a deep breath, "It's gone now. Everything burned to the ground...including..." He cut off, not sure if he should continue.

"Come in," Mike moved aside, guiding the shaken man into the living room and pushing him to sit on the couch.

Picking at the bandages still covering his burnt hands, he gave Mike a nervous smile. "Do...do you believe in ghosts?" Not waiting for an answer, he continued, "Because, I've met one...and he saved my life."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
